


Bury the Sunlight

by untilthemusicends



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Depression, Hurt with no Comfort, Prison World, addition to canon, i'm not crying over this asshole you're crying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 08:38:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5085655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/untilthemusicends/pseuds/untilthemusicends
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's one thing to be cast out of your coven and imprisoned by your family, but reliving the same day for eternity with no hope of escape is enough to drive anyone mad. Rated M for themes in later chapters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bury the Sunlight

He should have known better than to trust his family. 

They had spend a decade and a half trying to replace him, and yet when Josette had offered to merge he had believed her. How could he not? Her reasoning was flawless- if they gave him the leadership that was his by right, Lukas and Olivia would be safe. Kai would have no reason to hunt them down if they no longer posed a threat. He had been arrogant, high on his own perceived success, and by the time he noticed something was wrong it was _too late._

The icy jolt of betrayal that raced through him at the sound of his father's spell would have sent him to his knees even without the sudden, _tearing_ agony that it wrought. 

Travel between dimensions didn’t have to hurt. The journey was **inevitably** disorienting and uncomfortable, but when it was made _unwillingly_ the pain was nigh unbearable. Terrified and furious screams tore from his throat as he fell to his knees. His hands flew to clutch his head as if he could protect himself from the magic racing through his veins like an electric shock, trying to rip him from his own reality. The world was blurred and hazy- like an image out of focus- as he fought the pull of the Ascendant with everything he had. He buried his fingers in the dirt, clutching desperately at handfuls of dead leaves and sticks as if he could somehow anchor himself to the earth (as if he could combat the combined power of the entire Gemini coven with no magic of his own). Every cell in his body felt like it was being wrenched apart. His nerves were on **fire** , and the longer he fought, the weaker he grew. He could feel the magic working faster as his strength waned, and his eyes flew open, a desperation there that he had never felt before. Kai Parker didn’t _beg_ , but he would have plead on his hands and knees to avoid the fate they had chosen for him. 

The last thing he saw before a blinding white light forced his eyes shut was the satisfaction on his father’s face as he watched his eldest son's body fade from view. 

When he came to, he was alone, surrounded by an eerie stillness. In all the years his family had lived in that house, the forest had never been so devoid of sound- of all signs of life. Kai lifted his head from the dirt and brushed debris from his hair, squinting up at the sun shining innocently through the trees (innocently except for the unmistakable evidence of _yesterday's_ eclipse). He had never felt a burning hatred for an astronomical phenomenon before, but he was certain he would learn to despise this one. It would be a constant reminder of both his failure and the never-ending, lonely monotony that he now faced. On his knees in the dirt of a desolate world that housed only _one_ heartbeat, Kai lifted his head to the sky and began to laugh. 

It was fitting, in a way- they had always thought he was some sort of devil, and now they'd crafted him his own, personal Hell. 

His laughter built until it was indistinguishable from hysteria, and he wiped at his eyes with shaking hands. Hope had never been an emotion he understood or depended on, but he felt its absence keenly in the face of an eternity spent utterly, miserably _alone._


End file.
